There are many varieties of cleaning aids, with sponges being the most popular. Sponges are cleaning tools consisting of soft, porous material. Usually used for cleaning impervious surfaces, sponges are especially good at absorbing water and water-based solutions. There are many varieties of sponges including those comprising abrasive particles, artificial fibers, animal fibers, angled edges, and polyurethane foam.
Today, there are many forms of cleaning tools on the market, however, the market lacks cleaning tools that are able to reach tough, resilient places. The most effective cleaning is typically done with handheld tools, as the user typically holds the article in his or her hand, moving the article back and forth, applying pressure as needed.
As cleaning aids continue to develop, there is a need for a handheld cleaning apparatus that provides ergonomic accommodations, a cleaning aid that comprises the abrasive particles for sanding, yet still provides a flexible yet durable surface for scouring. There is a need for an abrasive, or “sanding,” cleaning apparatus, which is better suited for cleaning dirty surfaces than a traditional cleaning sponge.
More specifically, a handheld cleaning apparatus is needed on the market that retains the abrasive outer shell of a sanding sponge but is much more flexible and water permeable than current sanding sponges, as difficulties arise when the article is not designed to provide necessary and sufficient cleaning for the user to accomplish the task at hand.
Furthermore, there is a need for a sponge that enables a consumer the ability to connect one or more handheld cleaning apparatuses together to form the desired shape and form needed, yet having the added diamond-angled tips to allow flexibility while reducing the stress applied to clean hard to reach areas.